


Stan Uris Finishes a Puzzle

by Astral_Bees



Category: IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Everyone's all good, F/M, Fix-It, I made no effort to keep things in character for this, It's fun and an idea I just randomly had, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Stan is just having a good time and being a little shit, seriously, this is very stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Bees/pseuds/Astral_Bees
Summary: This is just a series of phone calls between Stan and the other Losers. They're all idiots. Hope this makes some people even a little bit happy. This is for you, Stan fans, you got gypped





	Stan Uris Finishes a Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this to the fact that Andy Bean made an appearance in IT Ch. 2 where he worked on a puzzle, answered a phone call, and showed his ass. He certainly did that. Now, on to this shit storm that I wrote

Stan Uris was simply trying to finish a puzzle when his phone rang. He had two pieces left to put down and was on the verge of making it one. With a sigh, Stan placed the second to last piece and picked up his phone.

A Derry area code. A Derry area code?

“Hello? Stanley Uris speaking.”

“Hey Stan, it’s Mike,” An oddly familiar man’s voice sounded through the phone.

“Mike?”

“Mike Hanlon. From Derry.”

“Oh, right! How’s it going?”

Oh. Mike from Derry.

“It’s pretty normal here, just getting everyone back together. You in?”

“Man, that sounds dope, but I totally just made plans with my wife. Have a great time with the others though. Tell them I said hi.”

“Stan, really we all need to be there. You could bring your wife along?” Mike’s voice was strained, desperate.

“Aw, that sucks. Yeah, maybe I can make it… th… oh, it… ike we… breaking u…” In between speaking, he was blowing into the phone’s speaker, not really caring if it sounded realistic. And with that, he hung up.

Stan picked up the last piece of his puzzle and set it down in the last open spot. He then turned to Patty and smiled softly.

“How do you feel about heading out tomorrow for Buenos Aires?”

Patty looked a little surprised, but smiled back nonetheless.

“Sure. Why not, right?”

\--

Bev called to check in on Stan after what happened to all of them during dinner. The other Losers were watching, on edge. After a couple rings, Patty’s voice came from the phone.

“Hi, who is this?”

“Sorry to call out of the blue, but we’re a few of Stan’s friends from back home and were wondering if we could talk to him,” Bev jumped in before anyone could say something stupid.

“Of course, let me just-” Patty stopped abruptly, and the line went quiet for a moment.

“No, say I’m busy. Just tell them I’m unavailable.” Stan’s voice was muffled in the background, but they could all hear him clear enough.

The Losers looked between each other.

“Sorry for the delay, I just remembered Stan had stepped out to get some ice for the room. Would you like me to relay a message to him?” Patty’s tone was very kind, but the Losers knew she was flat out lying to them.

“Actually, would you mind putting the speaker on for a moment now?” Richie decided it was his time to talk.

“Ok? I suppose I could do that,” Patty sounded hesitant, but a moment later she continued. “You’re on speaker phone now.”

“Hey Stan, we can hear you in the background. You’re not slick, fucker.”

Stan’s voice was still muffled as he shouted back to them.

“Neat, I don’t care. Have fun fighting for the next couple of days. Tell me what it’s like to fear for your life a second time around. Love you all! Hugs and kisses.”

Stan snickered lightly and once again the line went silent. However, this time it was because the happy couple had hung up on the Losers.

Richie frowned and rolled his eyes.

“So, Stanley Urine’s out.”

\--

After washing off in the quarry, the Losers decided it was time to call Stan up again. Even if he didn’t want to show up, he still deserved to know what had happened. He was still a Loser after all.

Stan was the one to pick up this time, which was a little bit of a shocker if the Losers were being honest with themselves.

“Hey guys, things good with you?”

Literally all six of the Losers huddled around the phone, rolled their eyes in unison.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s fucking incredible over here in Derry. IT’s dead by the way,” Richie was exasperated.

“Oh, yeah, that makes sense. Glad you bozos could do it. I always knew you could.”

Another voice sounded in the background on Stan’s end of the call.

“Would you like another mai tai, sir?”

“No thank you,” Stan replied to the server before focusing on the Losers again. “We should totally have a nice get together soon. Maybe bring our spouses? I wouldn’t want to leave Patty behind.”

“Dude, you realize we can hear what’s going on with you, right? Like, you legitimately just got offered a drink and we almost died in a sewer.” Eddie’s voice was louder than it should have been, annoyed.

“But you didn’t though, did you?”

“No, but the point is we could have. Also, the get together just happened. You didn’t show. That’s what all of this is.”

“I said a nice get together. The operative word is nice. We should do that. A nice get together. Not a get together to kill a clown. And, with spouses, not just us Losers and a demonic clown.”

Bev entered the conversation now.

“Hey Stan, you’re the only one of us with an intact marriage right now. It’ll be us Losers and Patty.”

There was a pause as Stan seemed to process this information.

“So, I’ll be the only one with a wife. That’s fine. You still have Ben. Trashmouth has Eddie. Bill, you with Mike or are you two flying solo?”

Now it was the rest of the Losers turn to pause. Stan always had been observant.

“Yeah, whatever. I guess that’s more or less the situation.” Eddie sounded a little flustered as he rushed through his words.

“Cool, sounds like a plan then. See you fools whenever we meet up. Maybe Patty and I can pop down after we’re done here. Ok, peace suckers.”

And for the third time in a short number of days, Stan hung up on them.

\--

The Losers met up a few days later. All of them this time. They weren’t allowed back at the Jade of the Orient, but they found another restaurant pretty quickly.

Stan and Patty seemed relaxed and happy.

Ben and Beverly were being obnoxiously cute.

Eddie and Richie were just being obnoxious. But also, in love.

And honestly, Bill and Mike were kind of unreadable.

It was good. They were all together and content and there weren’t any threats hanging over their heads for the first time in a long time. They were Losers. And they were all okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if it came off like Stan is in the wrong at any point during this, I apologize. He is most certainly in the right. I mean, does anyone want to fight a killer clown? He's the only smart one. He loves them all but Stan made the decision to have a good time and said "Fuck those Losers." And honestly, he's right. God, I really love all of them. Thank you for your time


End file.
